Birth right: lord to the dark arts
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry and Ginny set out to get revenge for Sirius and they struck a deal. A deal that would save Harry's life. He joined the dark lord. Of course on there short trip Harry and Ginny fell in love. It's me after all. First R fic, so may not seem it yet but
1. Default Chapter

"My lord" the Death Eater said on his hands and knees not even daring to raise his head to see anything more than a few inches of the floor in front of him.

Harry who had been laying down smiling at the girl across from him with his hands wrapped up in her hair pulled away sitting up. Bare chested on his arm there was a skull with a lighting bolt going through it, right were the snake would be on a death eater. Glaring at the fool who sat before him at the foot of his bed, he asked "What is it?" ticked off that his alone time was interrupted.

Catching him self from looking up, the Death Eater said "I was told by Lord Voldemort that your school supplies have finally arrived along with the other things you requested."

The red headed 15 year old girl sat up on the bed next to Harry dressed in the exact same way he was, wrapping her arms around him she turned to the Death Eater. "How about my new robes, have those arrived yet?" she asked knowing full well they would not of arrived yet, but liking to scare those puny underlings.

Frowning since he they had this conversation almost every day for the past week whenever she ran in to him. "No, you still have to be fitted" he says waiting for the curse that always followed when he answered no.

Instead with a grin at Harry she said. "Well since you keep telling me to get them done why don't you do it, I'm sure you want to. That is unless you think me unattractive Luscious," she says sarcastically.

Harry just roles his eyes while Lucius's head does not move up like the old informer did, when offered that. The old informer was of course dead. "I am sorry, but I must go Lord Voldemort has given me a mission I must complete before the wedding in two days." He says then in a more calm tone "With your leave, of course"

Harry looks over at Ginny waiting for her to lie down and cover her self. She sits there looking right back at him before throwing her arms up and lays down. "Leave now" Harry says with only five seconds of circuitous curse. Just enough to annoy him, and cause some pain. When the door to his bed chambers close Harry lie's back down and smiles at Ginny, pulling her against him. "I love you" he says with a smile

Kissing him seductively she responds with a small "I love you too." Before pulling the blankets over him and wrap her arms around his back.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence Harry breaks it "Can you believe that school has not even been out three months, and how much everything has changed?" he asks her

"Yeah, but then again I'm not complaining I got my wish." She says yawning a bit obviously tired.

"Really what wish was that?" Harry asks not as tired and putting forth more mental effort to concentrate on what she has to say then whatever was going through his mind at the moment.

"This, you and me, no Voldy out to kill you, getting married, everyone finally at peace with each other. Well except my stupid family but screw them who really cares about them?" she asks

"Well I'm sure the idiot Dumbledore does and what ever is left of his puny Order." Harry says slowly starting to suckle on her neck. "But forget about it, the screwed up and if you hadn't suggested we offer a trade to Tom we probably would have been what was left of that puny little Order of his." Harry says

"And to think Dumbledore still thinks were on his side, at some safe house. Just wait till he finds out that were married. I'm sure that will surprise him, if nothing else will that is." Ginny says

"I really don't care about him, I'm more just wondering what your family is going to say when they know I've deflowered there little baby girl." Harry says pulling back enough to look proudly at a mark on her neck the size of her fist.

"Harry, I swear to god if you left a mark there I'm either going to kill you or rape you. I'm just trying to decide the order in which way to do it" she says her hands all ready slipping his boxers off of his waist.

"To bad, you can't rape the willing." He mummers lifting his hips so she can just pop off his boxers. While feeling him against her own bare legs she grins.

"And you are very willing aren't you," she says kissing him while rolling over and pushing her self up so she is on top of him with the blankets falling back while she starts to straddle his hips.

928438728573408753408957380497508937450893470859743089573089457038470877

Hey what's up wow I wrote evil Harry, ok well I'll explain their past in the next chapter in better detail than I am doing in this chapter. Ok this is my first R fic so tell me what you think.


	2. Start of school start of death

The start of school the start of death.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Wesley please come to my office." Professor McGonagall says as soon as Harry and Ginny walk down the hall followed by Hermione and Ron. Ron was ticked since Harry and Ginny had completely ignored the two of them to almost the point of Him hitting Harry when Ginny cuddled up against him.

Right then Hermione had grabbed him and made him sit down muttering something in his ear about Dumbledor. Harry had in turn just given Ginny a nice long kiss. Finally Ron let going to hang out with Dean unable to watch them. Hermione followed him a bit slower. They had shown up back after. If nothing else for Ron to be sure they still had some clothes on.

Harry turns when the Professor calls but has to elbow Ginny in the side to get her to realize that she was being called. When they get to her office Harry asks, "Yes?" With a new confidence that had not been they're at the end of his fifth year.

"To start off, I am very disappointed in both of you. Harry you know the dances that accompany you, and to run off like that was a very stupid thing to do. Especially with Ms. Wesley, I would hope you of known better especially after what happened to her at the end of last year. Now Ms. Wesley your parents are on the way. They may be taking you home I am not sure. Mr. Potter your relatives where notified, however they just told to punish you as we see fit." She says and would of gone on if Ginny had not interrupted.

"Are you kicking us out of school?" She asks her bluntly

"Well no I am not" she says shocked a bit at her bluntness

"Well good then, now if you don't mind Harry and me wish to go to the opening feast" She says and Harry following her lead turns around and walks to the door.

She had been caught off guard but now was mad. "Sit back down, both of you. Ms. Wesley I will be recommending to your parents that you are to be taken home." She says

"They can't take me home," Ginny says smartly

"Really why not? What are you going to just run away again?" She asks obviously letting her anger and worry for the past two and a half months catch up with her.

"Because of wizarding law 27,18 dash 3. You must remember that my brother as annoying as he is, knows the laws pretty good. Even if he won't talk to my parents." Ginny says while McGonagall stares at her in shock.

"Ms. Wesley You have to be married for that law to have any affect, and somehow I doubt that you are married..." She says but stops when Ginny hands over a piece of paper. Her ring on the hand that handed McGonagall.

As she looks over the paper, her head rises and she looks at them. "I will have your room ready but 20 points form Gryfindor for your attitude. Now get to the great hall." She says and as they leave she collapses in to the chair. "I'm getting to old for this" she tells her self.

Harry and Ginny make it down to the great hall and peek in through the partially open door, however the sorting is still going on, so Harry grabs Ginny and swiftly turns her around and pushes her up against the other door, as he stars to have a nice song session his hand creeping up her robes, till Zual, Sammy is called and Ginny pushed her shirt back down and drags Harry in to the great hall. They sit across from some fourth years that neither knows, since two first years had taken their seats that Ron and Hermione had been trying to save for them. "So, it starts." Ginny mummers in Harry's ear then giggles and pulls back lightly smacking his ear. "Not till later' she says louder so anyone who was trying to listen in on them could hear.

384738754275483247283478743282758437584375837548437509837509837408

Hey whats up ok Now that so needed to be changed around for grammber I get that, bt I'm out of high school asap. I have three days of school left so Yeah right. be glasd that I am still writing these right now. I have to update a couple but this is the first one I chose to work on. I'll post a better chapter soon sicne I have a hwhole week off coming up before I start my new job.


	3. Tamming of Professor Snape

"Potter, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Snape asked a gleam in his eye at the thought of finally being able to torture the piece of filth in front of him. It was around two AM. and Ginny had gotten back to the room only a few minuets before clamming hunger, which was probably true, since she had been working since the end of the feast, while Harry had to put up with his prate of a brother in law.

Ron of course had no idea that Harry and Ginny were married much less that snogging was barley even foreplay to them now after what they had done. "Why hello Snape," Harry said in a casual tone, sounding bored, as if talking to a over energetic child.

"That is Professor Snape to you," He said his face looking enraged, as Harry started to check out his nails. "I think a month's worth of detentions will change your mind, Potter, now I…"

Before Snape could go on he was feeling this torment, a almost unbearable torment. "Oh I'm sorry old slimy; you were just talking so loud that I figured that would be the best way to get your attention." Harry said with a smile as he looked down at his once all so might professor.

"You would dare to use an unforgivable curse on me," Snape snapped, "I'll have you expelled," Snape said and turned but was yet again hit with the crucio curse.

"Now, now we can't have you expelling the great Harry Potter can we. Especially not now that I have become such a great wizard," Harry said with a smile finally stopping the curse. "I have been training with a wizard far greater than you could ever be. So let's get things straight, I am your master now, Voldemort has picked his second in command and that would be me." Harry said sounding proud of him self. "Now there are rules you will of course have to follow unless you wish to face my wrath," Harry said plainly. "The first of course would be to not even think of bothering Ginny. She is to get straight A's in all your classes and if she doesn't do the home work that is fine, as long as she gives you a scrap of parchment with her name on it you will give her the top grade. In fact you will write the essay you're self, whenever she does not feel like doing it. You will not call on her in class, unless she raises her hand. The same goes for me. Oh ye you will not take any points away from Gryffindor for either of us being late, is that understood?" He asked Snape who merely nodded before coughing up some blood. "Ah now look what you did, you made a mess all over the floors," Harry said with a smirk before waving his wand and a bucket and rag appeared. "Clean up this entire hall, before you go anywhere else. I'll be by to check on in the morning, and oh yes no magic as you insist on me doing things the mudblood way so will you." Harry finished before walking around the corner.

Laughing he does not notice as he bumps in to Slughorn. "Oh Harry Potter, how are you, I was hoping to get a word with you on the train but I presume you didn't get my invitation," Slughorn said with a smile, not commenting on the late hour.

Harry putting some sorry in to his voice. This was after all one of the people who he needed help from. "I'm sorry sir, I had promised Ginny that I would have lunch with her." Harry said looking at the ground as if embarrassed.

Slughorn laughed, "That's' all right Harry but for future use, Ginny is invited to that is if the rumors are true, I heard form your head of house today that you and her were married over the summer, is that true?" he asked

"Yes Professor, it was pretty small we wanted to keep quite about it till we could be back here so the press wouldn't nag us you know how they can be," Harry said with a smile. He knew the professor was good friends with the head of the prophet.

"Well you know Harry I am good friends with the head of the prophet, I bet we could get a nice article in there that I'm sure he would even let you check out. They would after all want your full story. The life of Harry Potter." Slughorn says, then noticed his watch. "Oh my it is a quarter past two, my dear boy you should be upstairs in your room." Slughorn said yawning him self.

Harry nodded at that "Oh I will sir however Ginny woke up a bit hungry, so of course she woke me up and I had to get her some food from the kitchens," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah what we wouldn't do for the person we truly love," He said with a smile probably thinking about some past student who he had some fun with before.

Hary nodded before bidding the professor a bid goodbye, heaidng to the kitchens to get the food that Ginny had requsted. Whip creme, Strawberrys, and warm chocalt. Soemthing told Harry that he would not be sleeping much tonight.

32463276412364189736497832649281374621893746192873462378648732614782

Hey here you go I wrote a chapter, wow during summer, man i just sat down and forced my self too. Ok well I tried to force my self to write in past tnense so tlel me what you all think ok, an dplease leave a review cause thats the only reason I updated is cause i read some of the reviews and felt bad for not doing it in so long. OK well hope you enjoyed this. Then again even if you didn't screw you leave a review and complain. Yeah I just hit a thousand words ok now I can post it. Man it is hard writing dark stuff. Ok now this is offically the sixth year does everyone understand. I hope so, ok well goodnight to all, and hope you say somehting about it cause i'll see how many of you went to this page, we cna do that sort of stuff now adays remember.


End file.
